destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Species
Many different species exist in the Destiny universe, both player-controllable and non-player characters (NPCs). While it is unknown whether all NPC species are antagonistic, Bungie has confirmed some information about hostile enemy species. Player Species Friendly species, including player species, live in The City and are protected by the Traveler and the Guardians (players). At least five factions have been confirmed, though it is unknown whether any species can belong to any faction. In addition, Guardians can choose from at least three available character classes, though once again, it is unknown whether any species can play as any class. Human Humans are the first (and presumably most common) sapient species on Earth. Bungie has described the human species in Destiny as "versatile, tough, and uncomplicated." In terms of player design, Bungie drew its inspiration for humans from military, sports stars, and action movie heroes. Exo Exo are a player species described by Bungie as "sinister, powerful, and tireless." Nothing more has been confirmed about them at this time. In terms of player design, Bungie drew its inspiration for the Exo from such sources as the Master Chief, The Terminator, and the undead. Awoken Awoken are a player species described by Bungie as "exotic, beautiful, and mysterious." Nothing more has been confirmed about them at this time. In terms of player design, Bungie drew its inspiration for the Awoken from such mythological creatures as elves, vampires, ghosts, and angels. Non-Playable Species Cabal The Cabal (nicknamed "war rhinos") are hulking, rhinoceros-like aliens that wield heavier weapons and drive huge vehicles that compliment their size. In concept art, Cabal appear to be much larger and stronger than humans. The Fallen The Fallen are a six-limbed alien race of wandering nomads (hence their nickname "Spider Pirates") that, in shape, seem to resemble humans with an extra pair of arms. In concept art released by Bungie, The Fallen have been shown to have a legged, walking tank in their arsenal and, in multiple pieces of concept art, have been shown to wield staffs and a small floating orb of unknown function. The Hive The Hive (nicknamed Space Zombies) are an alien race in Destiny. Vex The Vex are "time-traveling robots." The Vex have been described by Bungie as having a "fascinating" fiction behind them, "which, in turn, creates one of the coolest deaths in the game." Cabal.png|The Cabal Vex.jpg|The Vex Fallen.jpg|The Fallen Hive.png|The Hive Speculation Regarding Species Sandeaters Sandeaters are a rumored alien species in Destiny, but of unknown origin and features. The term "sandeaters" was used by one reporter who attended the Reveal Press Conference, but there has been no other indication from Bungie or otherwise that the Sandeaters are an actual element of Destiny. Glimmer As reported by GameSpot, on March 11, Bungie filed trademark applications with the U.S. Patent Office for the names "Fallen", "Cabal" and "Vex". At the time, these were the confirmed names (from the Reveal Press Conference) of several enemy species in Destiny. At the same time, Bungie also filed applications for the names "Hive" and "Glimmer", leading to speculation that one of them is the real name for the species previously known only as "Space Zombies" and the other is an additional alien species in Destiny. Hive was confirmed as the real name of the Space Zombies on a panel at GDC 2013. Because of this and the fact that during the panel, Bungie also revealed a picture of early concept art showing five unnamed alien species (some of them vaguely resembling already-announced species), speculation that there is a fifth enemy species (presumably called Glimmer) received additional fuel. There has been no additional confirmation or information regarding this rumored species. Additional Images Guardians.jpg|A group of Guardians fighting against the Hive The Fallen Artwork.jpg|A Fallen Captain Category:Gameplay features Category:Article stubs Category:Species